


Tell me that you love me

by Moonyki



Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Established Relationship, Lot of feelings and softness, M/M, Porn With Very Little Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyki/pseuds/Moonyki
Summary: All Yukhei wants to do is fuck his adorable boyfriend to the moon & back.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 18
Kudos: 72





	Tell me that you love me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written after a prompt from the HoneyBoy fest.

.

It was the middle of the afternoon and the apartment was quiet. Jongin hadn't realized that Baekhyun had left just a little earlier; he hadn't been paying attention. Curled up on the sofa in a position that shouldn't, by any mean, be as comfortable as it was to him at that moment, Jongin was completely absorbed in his reading. He was lying twisted on his back, hair a mess all around his face, one leg thrown over the back of the couch, the other weirdly folded under a pillow, two hands holding his book a little too close to his face. His foot hanging in the air was jerking softly; he spread his toes, then curled them.

Jongin pouted, sighed, and brought one fist to his face, rubbing his eye lazily before he blinked several times quickly and went back to reading. Then, he frowned.

Jongin turned his head, squishing his cheek against the sofa to take a suspicious look around the room. He had had that very strange feeling that someone was staring at him. It was annoying and it disturbed him from the captivating thriller he was otherwise enjoying. But when his eyes finally caught the figure leaning against the doorway to the hall, he jolted, all feelings of annoyance disappearing into thin air.

"Yukhei!" he chirped happily and tried to straighten up, only to whine as the position he had held for too long had made his limbs a little sore.

He heard his boyfriend chuckle from afar and he turned back to watch him come closer until the man was squatting in front of the couch to come eye to eye with Jongin.

"Hi, babe."

"What are you doing here? How did you come in?" Jongin asked, blinking like a sleepy owl.

Yukhei smiled at him and cupped his face to press a soft kiss on his nose.

"Baekhyun let me in."

"Baekhyun?"

"He was leaving when I arrived."

"He left?"

Yukhei couldn't help laughing again and he pinched Jongin's cheek fondly.

"Yeah... You were too engrossed in your book to notice."

"Was I? Oh yeah..." Jongin nodded to himself, then smirked. "You were spying on me."

"Admiring you, actually. Enjoying the view. Marveling at my boyfriend, the prettiest man in the world."

Jongin rolled his eyes. He wished he could not blush at Yukhei's silly cheesiness but he knew his cheeks were reddening. Damn him. Jongin pushed Yukhei's face away with a little grumble and his heart fluttered when he heard Yukhei giggle.

Then, Jongin looked back at his book, bit his bottom lip, and before he could say anything, he heard Yukhei's question.

'How many pages before the end of your chapter?"

Jongin looked back at him, saw the fondness in his boyfriend's eyes, and melted on the spot. He quickly reopened his book and counted.

"Only four and a half! It's small pages... with big font, you see," Jongin whispered, showing Yukhei the page he had been reading, looking at him with big, pleading eyes.

The font wasn't that big at all, not to Yukhei at least. But he was used to Jongin reading scrawly handwriting on very thin pages of thick books.

Yukhei nodded with a very serious look on his face and took a long inhale.

"Here is what I propose..." he said very solemnly.

"Yeah?" Jongin breathed out, all ears.

"You finish your chapter and then we cuddle."

Jongin smiled lazily and wiggled his eyebrows.

"And we'll kiss?"

"Of course. I know you can't resist these lips," Yukhei snorted with a smug smile.

Jongin shook his head but didn't deny and immediately went back to his book without even answering. Yukhei opened his mouth to complain about how quickly Jongin lost interest in him but ultimately decided against it. Jongin would finish reading quicker if Yukhei didn't bother him, which would result in Yukhei actually getting what he wanted quicker too.

He got back up and pushed Jongin's legs slowly, as not to trouble him too much, and brought his boyfriend's feet on his thighs to wrap his hands around his ankles and stroke his calves. Jongin squirmed a little but remained unperturbed and Yukhei tilted his head to look at him, a smile still playing on his lips.

Yukhei didn't know how to voice it without sounding unbearably whipped by his boyfriend, but everything that Jongin did was always irredeemably and unfairly cute to him. And that, of course, included the way he read. Jongin pouted even harder than usual as if puckering his lips helped him focus on the story, and his eyes kept moving, widening, squinting, his eyebrows rising and falling with each little twist in his book and each sentence he liked.

Jongin suddenly brought his book higher above his face and shielded himself away from view.

"Stop staring," he whined, "it's distracting."

"I'm sorry," Yukhei laughed.

He didn't sound sorry at all but Jongin didn't complain about it and instead, tried harder to get back to his book so he could finish his chapter and finally get some kisses.

He could have put his book away, but he really hated stopping his reading in the middle of a chapter. It always annoyed him when he had to get back into it. And the book he was reading that day was particularly captivating. Still, Jongin felt his heart drop the moment Yukhei moved to lie down next to him, putting his head on Jongin's chest.

Yukhei started to leave soft little pecks on Jongin's shirt, entertaining himself as he waited as obediently as he could. They had time anyway. They had the entire afternoon and Jongin's flat was empty.

Yukhei stole another glance at Jongin's face and scrunched his nose. Jongin shouldn't be so pretty from that angle. He really shouldn't be. And yet.

A familiar warmth spread in Yukhei's chest. All it took was a glance at Jongin for him to feel all of his adoration rise and soar until his hands itched to touch his boyfriend. It was another thing he had trouble expressing, too afraid that even Jongin would tease him for it. He was too shy to admit he had never felt anything like that ever before, with any partner. It was an overwhelming, devastating need to touch Jongin, to kiss him, to adore him. As if all of his love for him was suddenly choking Yukhei and he had to do something, anything, to appease the longing and craving in his heart.

He wanted to bath Jongin in love. Always. All the time. And he felt like he lacked words to articulate all of his thoughts, rendering him speechless and feverish, eager to please Jongin in any way he could just so his love would finally be conveyed.

"I'm almost done," Jongin whispered, his eyes moving quickly over the last page. "Almost."

Yukhei grinned but remained silent and waited until Jongin huffed loudly, put his bookmark in his book, and threw it over the coffee table not so far away. Then, he looked down and frowned.

"You kept staring!"

"It's because you're so adorable."

Jongin groaned and grabbed Yukhei by the shoulders, trying to draw him closer.

"Shut up and kiss me."

Yukhei leaned on his forearm and hovered above Jongin's face; he bumped their noses together softly before he obeyed and kissed him.

Jongin fisted his hands in Yukhei's shirt and let himself melt against his boyfriend's lips, overwhelmed with how passionately Yukhei always kissed him. He had a brief thought, something cheesy about Yukhei being all he had ever dreamed of, but it quickly vanished into nothingness and Jongin only focused on the way Yukhei bit his bottom lip gently and deepened the kiss. All Jongin could taste was Yukhei and it drew out a small, shameful moan from the back of his throat.

Yukhei kept kissing his lips fully, nibbling on them until he moved to mouth at Jongin's jaw all the way to his neck. Jongin sighed, eyes still closed, and tilted his head to open his neck just a little more and give Yukhei more space and skin to mark.

"I've missed you," Yukhei murmured in his ear. "I've missed you so much."

Jongin hummed, whispered that he had missed Yukhei too, far too much, and then forced him back into another kiss. He brought his hands in Yukhei's hair, grabbing it as he abandoned control of their kiss to his boyfriend again. He could feel Yukhei's fingers shyly making their way under the hem of his shirt to stroke his waist.

"I love you," Jongin said softly between two pecks.

" _I love you too_."

There were still only a few sentences in Cantonese that Jongin could pick up and understand but that was one of them. It caused him to smile.

Yukhei snuggled on top of him, squirming until he was laying between Jongin's legs, and brought his hand higher under Jongin's shirt, his fingers squeezing Jongin's ribs.

"Jonginnie..."

"Yeah?"

"You were too cute again. You're always too cute," Yukhei whispered almost reproachfully as he tilted his head to kiss Jongin's cheekbone.

Jongin scrunched his nose and squinted at him.

"What does this mean?" he grinned.

"It means that now I want to make love to you," Yukhei sighed dramatically.

He kept rubbing his nose on Jongin's cheek and Jongin couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his mouth.

"Sometimes I can't tell if you're gross or smooth..."

"That's my charm," Yukhei said with a smug smile.

Jongin cupped his face to look at him for a moment and then sighed.

"Yeah... It actually is."

Yukhei wiggled his eyebrows; he glowed as if he knew he'd won already.

"What if Baekhyun comes back?" Jongin whispered like a fellow conspirator.

Yukhei opened his mouth but Jongin was quick to continue.

"Don't say I'll have to keep quiet because you know I don't like it and I'm bad at trying anyway!"

Jongin's voice broke at the end of his sentence and he blushed with embarrassment and bitterness. His boyfriend only laughed, that terrible smug grin still bright on his face. The rascal.

"He won't. He told me he's going to see some friends... He'll be out for hours..."

Jongin eyed him suspiciously.

"Did he?"

"Your roommate always very conveniently leaves the house to let me fulfill my love-making plans. It's my favorite thing about him."

Jongin couldn't help but chuckle. Yukhei dived down to kiss his jaw again. He knew Jongin always got weak when Yukhei sucked his way into his neck.

"Please, babe... I want to take care of you... In all the ways that you love... I'll do all of your favorite things..."

Jongin blinked rapidly, his breath shaking with such promising words, and his hands tightened their hold on Yukhei's hair.

"Really?"

His voice was tiny and breathless and Yukhei smirked. He hummed lowly.

"Really. I'll do that thing you never dare ask for."

Jongin turned carmine and gasped. He squeaked softly and Yukhei chuckled.

"You shouldn't be ashamed to ask for it anyway," Yukhei murmured. "I love eating you out. I love licking it. Feeling your thighs twitch in my hands."

Jongin bit his lip and nodded fervently.

"Alright, let's go!"

"Mhmmm?"

"My bedroom! Let's go to my bedroom!" Jongin said hurriedly.

Yukhei was gloating as he straightened up on the couch and wrapped his arms around Jongin's waist to bring him along. Jongin immediately got up and grabbed Yukhei's hand to drag him as quickly as possible to his bedroom. They stumbled inside and Jongin locked behind them, just in case. When he turned around in his boyfriend's arms, Yukhei pressed him against the door to steal his lips in a hot kiss. Yukhei's large hands roamed up Jongin's thighs and grabbed his ass to lift him up. Jongin gasped into their kiss as he crossed his ankles behind Yukhei's back and held onto his shoulders.

Yukhei pecked each of his parted lips and looked at him, a little short of breath. His heart jolted with the sight of Jongin with flushed cheeks, puffy lips, and shining eyes. Yukhei cursed under his breath and Jongin smiled cheekily. He almost wanted to tease him for the flustered, hungry look on his face, but Yukhei didn't let him and went for another kiss.

"Too pretty," Yukhei murmured against his lips. "You're too pretty."

Jongin tightened his hold on him and Yukhei stumbled backward and toward the bed. He tentatively put his knee on the mattress, unwilling to break their kiss even to look at what he was doing. And Jongin giggled.

Yukhei laid him on the bed softly, as if Jongin was the most precious being he had ever touched, and brushed some strands of hair away from his forehead.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good," Yukhei breathed out. "So, so good... _My beautiful_ Jongin."

He saw the way Jongin's eyes widened slightly, how he bit his lip softly, how his breath hitched. Yukhei loved to see Jongin weaken and tremble under him, and he loved that the best way to get Jongin feverish and begging was to praise him. To tell him endlessly how much Yukhei adored him and everything that he was.

He could whisper sweet compliments to Jongin all day long. The icing on the cake was to get Jongin's broken whimpers when Yukhei spoke to him in Cantonese.

Jongin pulled him closer and wrapped his arms and legs back around his boyfriend to hug him tightly. He was already half-hard and his hips jolted in search of sweet, sweet friction. He drew Yukhei's shirt out of his jeans and desperately tried to take it off the man's chest somehow without breaking their kiss. Yukhei chuckled against his lips and straightened up slightly, kissing Jongin's nose before he got rid of his shirt. Jongin's hands were immediately on his pecs, eager fingers tracing Yukhei's collarbones as he grabbed and caressed everything he could.

Yukhei grinned proudly and dived down to press his face on Jongin's neck and nibble the sensitive skin right underneath his ear. Jongin's breath got caught up in his throat and he fisted his hands against Yukhei's chest. His hips twitched upward, drawing a soft moan out of Yukhei's mouth.

"Xuxi," Jongin began to chant softly in low whispers, "Xuxi, please..."

Yukhei only answered with an uncommitted, smug little hum and kneeled between Jongin's legs to let his hands roam freely over his boyfriend's chest.

"We have time, babe. Don't get hasty."

Jongin scowled at him with a pout and Yukhei cooed.

"I'm not hasty, I just want us to be undressed already."

"That's being hasty."

"You were the one luring me into the bedroom with sweet promises of eating me out... You can't blame me for wanting to get to it..."

Yukhei's eyes lightened up with delight as he saw Jongin's cheeks redden gradually with each new word he breathed out. He bit his lip and stared at his boyfriend for a moment until Jongin started squirming under him.

"Come on..." he whined.

Yukhei grabbed his shirt and tried to pull it off Jongin quickly. He didn't miss the triumphant look on Jongin's face but decided not to comment on it. Instead, he helped him straighten up to get the offending shirt off and away from his chest, only to lean on him urgently to steal his lips in a demanding kiss and claim his mouth.

Yukhei's large hands on him always made Jongin's heart race. When Yukhei wrapped his fingers along his ribs, when his thumbs stroked over Jongin's abs, when his palms slipped to hold his waist down; Jongin couldn't help but fall back on the pillows, let his mouth fall open, and whimper. Yukhei was leaving open-mouthed kisses on his neck and collarbones, slowly getting down to lick his nipples, and Jongin could feel himself getting harder in his sweatpants. He was leaking in his boxers already.

Jongin brought his hands in Yukhei's soft, black hair and held onto his head as his boyfriend kept traveling lower on his chest. Yukhei stopped to kiss and nibble his ribs, then his abs, then he pressed soft kisses on his navel, and Jongin moaned lewdly.

Yukhei grabbed the hem of Jongin's sweatpants and pulled them down. Jongin squirmed to help him, looking down at his boyfriend's focused face with triumph. As soon as the sweatpants were down to Jongin's knees, Yukhei brought his hands to his lover's thighs and squeezed them as he looked up to him.

"Babe?"

"Yes?" Jongin sighed.

"You're really cute like that..."

Jongin blinked stupidly and frowned as he looked back. Yukhei was staring hungrily at Jongin's body; his eyes devoured the curves of Jongin's flushed chest under him, his swollen lips letting quick little breaths, his red cheeks, his dark eyes and his little scowl, then the tent in his boxers, the small patch of precum appearing against the head of his dick.

Yukhei licked his lips and Jongin closed his eyes. He let his head fall back into the pillow, his neck stretched slightly, and Yukhei thought he would combust right there, on the spot. The way Jongin surrendered to him and gave up on any control he might hold, the way he wasn't ashamed to offer himself to him only and let himself be vulnerable under Yukhei's eyes and hands, it all drove Yukhei mad with want.

"Come on," Jongin whispered with a pout, "please do something..."

Yukhei's hold on his thighs tightened. He brought one hand over Jongin's boxers to cup his dick, hard and demanding against his underwear. Jongin gasped loudly. Yukhei didn't see him open his eyes back, too busy that he was leaning down to press a few long kisses on the head of Jongin's erection.

"Oh fuck..." Jongin whined.

"In a moment, I promise," Yukhei chuckled.

And Jongin would have complained if only Yukhei wasn't still kissing his cock through his boxers, his fingers tightening and relaxing around it in a torturous pulse.

Jongin's heart was pounding, it was loud in his ears, but it didn't drown the embarrassing moans he kept letting out; whimpers of Yukhei's name and pleas for him to keep going. Yukhei moved his hand to cup Jongin's balls and kept kissing him through his boxer, relishing in Jongin's every moan. Then he abandoned his dick to pay loving attention to his thighs. Jongin shivered under him, his whimpers turning plaintive.

"You're so sensitive, Jonginnie... _So sensitive_... _It's so hot. You're so fucking hot_."

Jongin cried out when he felt Yukhei suck on his skin with the clear intent to leave marks. Chills ran down his spine and his thighs quivered in Yukhei's hands.

Yukhei changed side. He sucked and bit on Jongin's soft, sensitive skin, and held his boner in one hand again, squeezing gently until he heard Jongin's choked moan and felt him jolt his hips upwards. Yukhei couldn't help but grin. He stopped ruining his lover's thighs to press tender kisses on them instead, going down to his knees, then back up to his waist.

"Xuxi..."

Jongin's voice was breathless and weak; it filled Yukhei with the satisfaction of a work well done.

"Yes?"

Yukhei came back all the way to Jongin's face. He leaned on one forearm to kiss him as he lowered his whole body against his lover. They both sighed on each other's lips when their hips met and Yukhei ground against him. He slipped his other hand in Jongin's boxers to grab his ass and smiled when Jongin gasped in his mouth.

"Should I stop playing around?" Yukhei asked softly.

Jongin bit his lip and looked up to him for a moment. When he scrunched his nose cutely, Yukhei forgot to breathe.

"I love when you play around though..." Jongin whispered as innocently as he could.

He folded one leg around Yukhei's waist to bring him impossibly closer. Yukhei's big eyes widened and it caused Jongin to snicker.

"I love when you try to drive me crazy... and I really, really love when you leave hickeys on me... but that, you already knew..." Jongin simpered.

Yukhei kissed him. He sucked Jongin's bottom lip in his mouth and bit on it gently. He kissed his chin, his jaw, his neck, and colored it red with love marks until Jongin was once again unable to whisper any coherent sentence.

But when Jongin started to squirm harder against him, searching for release, Yukhei stopped. He reluctantly pulled his hand out of Jongin's boxers and panted in his lover's neck. His harsh, hot breaths brought goosebumps to Jongin's wet, sensitive neck.

"Enough," Yukhei groaned.

Jongin first hummed in direct reaction to Yukhei's low voice but then he pouted.

"What?"

Yukhei straightened up slightly to look at him, smirking when he saw Jongin's eyes squint on his mouth.

"It's time to fulfill my promises," Yukhei happily exclaimed as he gave a cheeky little tap on Jongin's butt.

Jongin stared at him for a few seconds, then laughed. Yukhei grinned in response and Jongin hid his face behind his hands.

With a joyful little hum, Yukhei stood back on his knees and attempted to get Jongin's boxers and sweatpants completely out of the way.

"You're so silly," Jongin breathed out.

Yukhei glanced at him and wiggled his eyebrows when he saw the blush spreading on Jongin's face, neck, and chest.

"Why are you embarrassed, babe?"

"You just look so... genuinely happy to-... you know, do this..."

"Because I am. It's the absolute best part of my week so far," Yukhei answered with a shrug. "Now, get out of the way."

He tapped Jongin's butt again and Jongin laughed as he wiggled to the side of the bed.

"What are you trying to do?"

Yukhei leaned to the nightstand to retrieve the lube he knew Jongin kept there. Then, he plopped down on his back, squirmed until he got comfortable, and sighed. He folded his legs and tapped his chest while grinning at Jongin.

"Sit on my face," he said. "You can hold onto my legs for comfort."

Jongin simply stared at him with pursed lips; his cheeks growing red once more at an alarming speed.

"Are you sure?" he choked.

"Yeah."

"I hate that you can be so cute and so hot at the same time, I swear to God," Jongin muttered through gritted teeth.

Yukhei laughed and reached out to wrap his fingers around Jongin's wrist and pull him closer.

"Come on, less talking and more of your ass on my face, please."

Jongin squeaked in embarrassment but stopped arguing. He straddled Yukhei's face and lowered his hips until he felt his boyfriend's large hands take hold of his ass and squeeze his asscheeks. It drew a soft sigh out of him and Jongin put his hands on Yukhei's knees, as he had been told.

"Is it okay?" he asked in a small voice.

Yukhei hummed and kissed one of his buns. His hands slipped under Jongin's legs to bring him just a tiny bit closer, then he spread his cheeks and pressed more hot, searing kisses on his sensitive skin.

Jongin breathed through his mouth, slowly relaxing into the touch. He gasped when Yukhei softly bit his cheek, and whimpered when he licked his hole.

The moan that escaped Yukhei's mouth as he kept kissing his ass caused Jongin to close his eyes and shiver above him. Yukhei licked his entrance, pressed on it softly with his thumb, and kissed his quivering hole expertly. Knowing that he took such pride and delight in pleasuring him like this made Jongin lightheaded. He felt warmth overwhelm him in waves, making it hard for him to breathe.

Then Yukhei pushed his tongue inside of him and Jongin let out a broken moan. He squeezed Yukhei's knees in his hand, and, without even realizing what he was doing, he sat down on him just a little more.

The sounds of Yukhei's wet lips eating him out were filthy and Jongin would never admit how much it turned him on. Yukhei's tongue pushed against his walls, pulled out, came back inside, and Jongin kept whining his lover's name in a soft, enchanting litany.

One of Yukhei's hands slid around Jongin's thigh again to hold him close.

"Xuxi?"

It took a few seconds for Yukhei to find the courage to pull away from Jongin's ass enough to speak.

"Yes, babe?"

Jongin whimpered and rubbed his ass on his face wantonly. He pouted when he heard Yukhei chuckle.

"Can I touch myself, please?" Jongin asked in a slightly high-pitched voice.

"Not yet. Give me more time."

Jongin whined. It turned into a moan when he felt Yukhei's tongue back to teasing his hole.

The fact that Yukhei considered eating Jongin out to be a treat to himself rather than to Jongin was exhilarating. It made Jongin feverish.

Jongin heard the sound of his bottle of lube opening and his heart pounded in anticipation. Then, Yukhei's index finger teased Jongin's entrance, slowly pushing inside. Yukhei's lips moved away to nibble on a soft cheek before he moaned a ruined little " _I love you_ " in Cantonese, and Jongin clenched on his finger in reflex as he cried out.

"Oh fuck... fuck, fuck... Xuxi..."

He tried to stay still but his body was shaking with little overwhelmed jolts. Yukhei pushed his finger as deep as he could inside of him, then came back to kiss his hole and wet it even more.

Jongin was losing it. The feeling of Yukhei's tongue thrusting in him on top of his finger was too good. When Yukhei added a second finger, Jongin let out a drawled out, breathy moan. His hands fell from Yukhei's knees to grab one thigh and his waist.

"Xuxi, please... please, please, please..."

Yukhei kissed his delicate cheeks and smiled against his skin as he kept moving his fingers inside of him.

"You're so good to me, Jonginnie... _You're perfect, you know that?"_

Jongin whined and Yukhei giggled under him.

"So good. Now, touch yourself for me, babe."

Jongin sighed in relief but Yukhei spoke again before he could act.

"With your left hand though, alright? Do it slowly, like me. Do it with me..."

He illustrated his wish by dragging his fingers down Jongin's walls lazily, pressing on his prostate on purpose, and Jongin clenched around him with a cry.

"Xuxi..."

" _Come on, babe_."

Jongin almost wanted to complain. Jerking himself off with his non-dominant hand was always frustrating. But he knew it was useless to argue because it was exactly what Yukhei wanted. He wanted to be the one who would actually push Jongin over the edge. He wanted to keep control over him. And Jongin would always let him.

Jongin awkwardly brought his left hand over his dick and sighed with relief. As soon as he obeyed, Yukhei's mouth was back to work with his fingers, his tongue licking over Jongin's too sensitive hole. He tried to stay in rhythm with the agonizing pace with which Yukhei fingered him.

At some point, Yukhei stopped pulling out and simply rubbed his pads on Jongin's prostate. He moved his fingers inside Jongin's ass and relished in the ecstatic moans that ripped out his lover's throat.

Jongin's buttocks were so sore that every little kiss Yukhei dropped on them sent electric sparkles of pleasure through Jongin's whole body.

"Can I come? Xuxi, please, can I come?"

Yukhei smirked at the sound of Jongin's desperate pleas and kept rubbing and massaging his prostate as he hummed as if he was truly wondering what to answer.

"Please," Jongin asked again in a sobbing voice as he squirmed on Yukhei's face, his hand struggling to work so slowly on his dick.

"Hold on as long as you can, babe. Then come for me."

Jongin nodded, unable to speak anything coherent anymore. Yukhei's lips were back against his stretched hole, his tongue pushing inside as his two fingers kept brushing Jongin's sweetest, most delicious spot.

Jongin's hand quickened slightly. His moans turned louder and louder until he clenched on Yukhei's fingers and tongue, and came over both their stomachs with a few broken cries of his lover's name, pleasure rushing through his body.

Yukhei pushed his fingers in and out softly again to help him ride his orgasm until Jongin quivered above him and fell forward.

Gently, Yukhei drew his fingers out of Jongin and pressed a kiss on one of his asscheeks before he softly stroked Jongin's trembling thighs. He heard him whine, and chuckled.

Jongin was breathless, sprawled all over Yukhei on his own cum, his face nuzzling his boyfriend's crotch still covered by pants.

"Are you okay, babe?"

Jongin hummed contentedly but didn't move, even when Yukhei put his hands on his hips to try to make him roll off to the side.

"Babe?"

Yukhei let out a strangled, breathy moan as Jongin moved his sneaky hands to open his zipper and free his dick, only so he could hold it better through Yukhei's boxers, and press his nose against it. Yukhei's hands clenched around Jongin's thighs softly.

"You want more?" he asked in a breathless voice.

Jongin left quick little kisses on Yukhei's covered penis, then he moved to his hips, pushing on his pants eagerly.

"You promised..." Jongin pouted.

Yukhei chuckled and brought his hands back on Jongin's ass to stroke his entrance with his thumb. Jongin squirmed on him with a sigh.

"I did. But you have to move so I can fuck you..."

Jongin let out a sulky little moan and pushed harder on Yukhei's pants until his lover had no other choice than to lift his hips to allow Jongin to undress him.

Jongin straightened up slightly and wrapped one hand around Yukhei, jerking him off slowly.

"Can I have a little fun before?" Jongin simpered.

He leaned forward to kiss his lover's erection and smirked when he heard him groan behind him.

"Anything you want..."

Jongin snorted and shifted on his butt to throw him a glance.

Yukhei had folded one of his arms to prop his head against it and Jongin didn't miss the way his bicep flexed. He was smiling, his other hand still playing with Jongin's ass, and he looked so unbearably sexy right then that Jongin almost changed his mind to beg him to fuck him.

Jongin huffed and turned back, flustered and blushing. He leaned forward to press his lips on Yukhei's hard-on, leaving hot, wet kisses on its whole length before he started sucking on it. The wanton groans that his lover breathed out as he spread his legs wider to give him more room filled Jongin with pride. He twirled his tongue around the dick in his mouth, bobbing his head down on it hungrily, and didn't try to control his choked moans, knowing they would only turn Yukhei on even more.

Jongin loved having the weight of Yukhei's cock against his tongue; he loved its heat, he loved its taste, and he loved how he knew just how to suck it perfectly to have Yukhei helpless and needy under him. The only thing better than licking and sucking on it was to have it deep in his ass, pressing against his prostate, while Yukhei would kiss him; and Jongin was suddenly remembering that when he felt three fingers spreading lube over his asshole once more, preparing him slowly.

Jongin whimpered and wrapped his hand back around Yukhei's dick to suck its head lasciviously one last time before he straightened up, unconsciously pushing his ass back around Yukhei's fingers.

"You're done playing?" Yukhei asked.

He tried to sound smug -Jongin could tell- but his voice was low, deep, and a little broken, and Jongin loved it.

Jongin nodded quickly and heaved himself away from Yukhei's fingers with a saddened whine. Yukhei watched longingly at the way his asshole clenched and quivered, and as soon as Jongin plopped on the mattress next to him in a mess, he rolled on top of him to kiss him.

Jongin immediately wrapped his arms around him, holding him close before he sneaked his hand between them to grab his boyfriend's erection and try to bring it to his ass.

Yukhei laughed against his mouth and scrunched his nose as he looked at Jongin with an amused grin.

"Here you are being eager again..."

"Don't make me beg," Jongin whined.

Yukhei groaned and nibbled Jongin's bottom lip.

"Don't tempt me."

"You said you wanted to take care of me," Jongin pouted. "So just give me what I want."

Yukhei kneeled between Jongin's legs, raising his hips slightly, and bent over him to kiss his nose.

"Alright, babe. Anything for you."

"That's more like it," Jongin smiled lazily.

"How do you want me?"

Jongin hummed and pushed Yukhei's chest slightly. He squirmed under him until he could bend his legs over Yukhei's arms, his butt on display, then sighed contentedly.

"Like this," he chirped.

Yukhei's grin was back on his lips. He let go of one of Jongin's thighs to guide his dick to Jongin's ass and pushed, watching with delight at the way his boyfriend's mouth opened on a soft moan as he entered him. Jongin trembled under him, breathing out slowly until Yukhei's was completely inside of him, then he relaxed.

Yukhei wrapped his hand back on Jongin's thigh and leaned forward, folding his boyfriend in half to kiss him and Jongin whimpered weakly.

"Can I move?"

Jongin brought his arms around Yukhei's neck.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Yukhei laughed and Jongin forced him into a kiss. Then Yukhei pulled back only to thrust quickly back into him, relishing in the pleased gasp Jongin let out.

Jongin loved that position because he was crushed under Yukhei's large body, almost unable to move, completely at his boyfriend's mercy. The way his legs were bent also gave a deep angle to Yukhei's pushes.

Jongin squirmed, his hands grabbing at any part of Yukhei that he could reach, and kept trying to bring him down to steal his lips in hot kisses, moaning loudly against his mouth. Yukhei was firmly holding his thighs as he fucked him, groaning at the feeling of Jongin's hot, tight ass around him.

"You're so good to me, Jonginnie... _So good to me_..."

Jongin flashed him a grin despite his red cheeks and the pride on his face caused Yukhei to shake, his hips losing their quick rhythm for a couple of seconds.

"Am I?" Jongin asked in a breathless whisper against Yukhei's lips. "Am I really?"

Yukhei smirked and kissed his cheek loudly, playfully before he straightened and tilted his hips enough for his dick to brush against Jongin's prostate and make him see stars.

"You are, babe. You're fucking perfect."

Jongin shivered under him and threw his head against the pillow, arching his back as he desperately tried to move his hips and somehow, get more of Yukhei.

"You're getting what you want?" Yukhei asked between two moans.

Jongin nodded quickly and tried to focus his lost eyes on his boyfriend despite his heavy eyelids. Yukhei quickened his pace and Jongin found himself unable to give a witty answer, only whimpering a litany of "yes" as he grabbed the corners of his pillow to hold onto something.

Yukhei kissed him, hard and deep, sucking on his tongue as he kept plowing into him. His moves were getting jerkier, messier with his need for release. He let his head fall against Jongin's neck, kissing and marking his sweaty skin. Jongin immediately brought one of his hands to his lover's hair, the other to his back as his moans were getting louder.

"I'm so glad you don't have to try to keep quiet," Yukhei teased him with a small nibble to his ear.

Jongin groaned and pulled on his hair slightly.

"Shut up."

Vindictively, Jongin clenched his ass and enjoyed the choked, broken moan of his name that Yukhei breathed out.

" _You're gonna be the end of me_..."

Jongin didn't understand but he still whimpered and brought Yukhei's face back against his to kiss him softly, as if asking for forgiveness.

"I love you," Jongin whispered. "I love you, Yukhei."

Yukhei recognized his small, slightly high-pitched voice, his blurry eyes, the tremble in his lips. Jongin was never as devastatingly sexy as when he was like this, quivering under him, quietly begging for release with his eyes only, skin flushed, and lips puffed from their kisses.

Yukhei let go of one of Jongin's legs. When he moved his hips, his dick pushed deep inside Jongin, and Yukhei watched him arch his back again and squirm for more. Yukhei immediately wrapped his hand around Jongin's leaking cock to stroke him in rhythm with his thrusts and Jongin seemed to lose it. His mouth fell open on a silent cry for a few seconds before he found his breath back and whimpered his boyfriend's name over and over again.

"Please come," Jongin begged as he brought him in for another kiss. "Please, I want to feel you come. I'm so oh-... so close..."

Yukhei groaned against Jongin's lips. His hips twitched before they quickened in hasty, desperate jolts. Jongin's hands fell to his boyfriend's chest, grabbing his pecs, palms pressing against his nipples.

Yukhei moaned in a deep voice, calling Jongin's names adoringly as he came in him in a few last, rough pushes. Jongin hungrily watched him. The feeling of Yukhei's cum filling him combined with Yukhei's warm, large hand tightening around his erection made him tip over the edge in turn and he came loudly, his ass clenching on Yukhei's sensitive cock, his semen flying over his chest and covering them again.

Yukhei still thrust into him a couple of times, until they both completely rode their orgasms out, then he sheathed himself deep in Jongin and let go of his legs before he fell on him, as softly as he could manage.

He knew better than to pull out too soon. Jongin wouldn't forgive him.

Jongin immediately brought his arms and legs around him and held him close, humming softly in content and delight.

Yukhei rubbed his nose on Jongin's jaw until his lover turned his head enough so they could kiss.

"I love you," Yukhei murmured against his lips.

"I love you more," Jongin whispered.

"Don't start with this," Yukhei frowned.

Jongin giggled. His small moves along with his sensitive body tightening caused Yukhei to slip out of him and Jongin's laugh quickly died down in favor of an upset whine as he closed his legs around his boyfriend's waist, trying to take him back in.

"No, no, no," Jongin pouted.

"Wait," Yukhei said softly with a grin.

He tried to move away but Jongin frowned with displeasure.

"No, please stay inside," he whined.

Yukhei pecked his nose gently but still freed himself from Jongin's hug and almost chuckled at the betrayed, heartbroken expression Jongin gave him.

"Calm down, babe," Yukhei called tenderly as he moved on the bed, sitting against the headboard before he patted his lap. "Come here."

Jongin hurried to get to him, sat on Yukhei messily, and sighed with relief when he felt him push his softening dick back in him.

"Is it better?" Yukhei asked with a small teasing smirk.

Jongin hummed softly as he snuggled to him happily.

"Yes, it's perfect."

"Good."

Yukhei closed his arms around him, his large hands roaming and stroking Jongin's back tenderly. He was leaving a few kisses on Jongin's warm shoulder.

"Xuxi... I've been thinking..."

Yukhei hummed low and Jongin shivered when he felt one of his hands fall to his butt to knead it. His breath hitched and for a moment, he completely forgot about what he had wanted to say.

"Yeah...?" Yukhei encouraged him.

Jongin's heart was pounding. Yukhei's fingers were getting dangerously close to his ass again and he knew perfectly well what his boyfriend had in mind.

He felt silly for not seeing it coming. If only he had realized that Yukhei obviously wasn't done with him, he wouldn't have started talking.

"Nothing..." Jongin tried to breathe out as Yukhei's index rubbed against his stretched, sensitive hole.

"Tell me," Yukhei asked sweetly, pressing even longer, louder kisses on his skin.

"It can wait. Right now is... not the time."

Yukhei smiled against his shoulder and pushed his finger inside Jongin along his dick, relishing in the shiver that shook him.

"Tell me or I'll stop."

Yukhei moved his finger against Jongin's hypersensitive walls, and Jongin whimpered.

"I-..."

"You?"

Jongin kissed him.

The mere thought of Yukhei playing with his too sensitive body was driving him nuts already. He thought back on the way Yukhei had promised to do to him everything that he loved the most... and Jongin whimpered in their kiss. He could feel Yukhei hardening again in him already.

"Tell me, babe," Yukhei insisted as he let his finger slip out of Jongin to hold his waist instead.

They were moving slowly against each other, excruciatingly slow, barely squirming. Jongin was rolling his hips and breathing hotly on Yukhei's jaw.

Yukhei brought one of his hands on Jongin's chest to pinch and tease his nipples and Jongin moaned, immediately jolting and arching his back.

" _Fuck_ , I love it when you're like this," Yukhei whined.

Heat was pooling low in Jongin's stomach; he almost wanted to sob with the intensity of the pleasure running through his veins. His penis was barely getting hard after his two previous orgasms but his overstimulated prostate was already making him see white with the way Yukhei's cock was pressing and rubbing on it.

Yukhei bit his neck. Just hard enough for Jongin to cry out and twitch on his lap.

"Babe, what were you thinking about?"

Jongin fluttered his eyes closed and tightened his hand in Yukhei's hair, the other grabbing at his shoulder firmly.

"I want to live with you," Jongin breathed out piteously in a small voice as his hips gyrated slightly faster on Yukhei's hardening dick.

Yukhei froze. His hands tightened on Jongin's waist and he leaned back just enough to look at his boyfriend's half-lidded eyes.

"Really?"

His voice was slightly high-pitched with hope and emotions and Jongin pouted. His cheeks reddened.

"I told you it-... it wasn't the right time..." he complained.

Yukhei kissed him, deep and hard. He cupped Jongin's face in his hands and kissed him with a passion that caused Jongin's heart to flutter and clench.

"I'm sorry, babe," Yukhei softly apologized. "Let's discuss this after I made you come."

"Yes," Jongin sighed happily.

Yukhei let his hands fall from Jongin's face back to his hips, caressing reverently his whole chest in the process, and helped him move on him.

There was something devastating for Yukhei in seeing Jongin move like this, rolling his hips with the only goal to seek his own pleasure.

"I can't last long," Jongin whined, almost regretfully.

He could already feel his pleasure peaking, washing down his too sensitive body. Every little breath of Yukhei against his lips was causing him to shudder.

"I'm almost there," Yukhei encouraged him softly, "almost..."

Jongin's body was too hot and too tight, his dick was too sensitive, and Yukhei knew he was getting closer to the edge.

"Tell me that you love me," Jongin begged.

Yukhei thrust in him faster. He brought one of his hands around Jongin's erection, heard him sob, and brought his other arm around him to hug him.

"I love you," he said adoringly. "I adore you. _I adore you_."

Jongin's hips sped up, jerking in quick little moves; his mouth opened against Yukhei's as he called for him in his pleasure. His cock spurted some more cum on their chests and he clenched so hard around Yukhei's dick that his lover came in turn with a broken moan.

Jongin closed his arms around Yukhei's neck, kissing him fervently as he kept twitching on his lap, chasing his high.

As they finally stilled against each other, Yukhei held him tighter and sucked on his tongue, swallowing the rest of Jongin's moans and whimpers.

Jongin snuggled against his boyfriend and hid his face in the crook of his neck. Yukhei was caressing his hair and leaving a few kisses on his ear.

"You really fulfilled your promises," Jongin said softly, with a pleased smile.

Yukhei laughed against him.

"I'm glad to hear that."

Jongin straightened up to look at him, his satisfied grin still stretching his lips. Yukhei brought his hands to Jongin's face to caress his cheeks, his nose, his chin, and look at him fondly.

"I love you so much, Jongin," he whispered as if it was an absolute secret.

Jongin's face softened and he pecked his boyfriend's lips tenderly.

"I was serious, you know..."

Yukhei swallowed his spit and his eyes turned hopeful once more. At that moment, Jongin thought that he really held Yukhei's whole heart in his hands. It suddenly appeared to him in perfect clarity how much Yukhei loved him. He felt silly for the weeks he had spent laying in bed wondering if his boyfriend would agree to take that new step in their relationship. He felt silly for even doubting the fact that Yukhei would take the moon and the stars out of the sky for him.

"For real?" Yukhei breathed out.

"I want to live with you," Jongin said once more with a cute smile. "I want to sleep with you always, and wake up with you, and eat with you, and be gross with you all the time, and do everything domestic..."

"Yes," Yukhei stammered. "Yes, please..."

Jongin scrunched his nose and stole a kiss from him.

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

Yukhei leaned on him so suddenly that Jongin fell backward, bringing him in his momentum and they fell on top of each other on the dirty sheets. Jongin let out a soft moan as Yukhei slipped out of him, and Yukhei immediately kissed him to make up for it.

"We're gross," Jongin sighed.

"You just said you wanted it."

Jongin snorted with a little roll of his eyes.

"Yes, but I was trying to hint very smoothly that we should go take a shower together."

Yukhei burst out laughing on top of him.

"Anything for you, babe."

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> thank you for reading! That was so OUT of my comfort zone ;u; I took that prompt because 1) I love Kaicas so MUCH 2) I wanted to try myself on a PWP to get a little more comfortable writing smut in the future.....  
> I hope it was alright! Please let me know your thoughts if you feel like it ~ ♥
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonyki) // [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/Moonyki)


End file.
